Blazblue: Children of the Azure
by VenomFlare23
Summary: After putting an end to Terumi, Ragna hoped he'd seen the end of being apart of some apocalypse. That's not the case, but not just will he face a temporal crisis, he'll have to do it while keeping a handle on children from different possibilities. Note -rating may change to M...may
1. Chapter 1

Author's note - AU where 1. Hazama is alive and, begrudgingly works for reconstructed NOL 2. Ragna killed Terumi but, didn't erase himself. 3. Azrael has returned to working for Kokonoe

Chapter 1

Walking along the streets of Kagutsuchi, Ragna did his best to ignore the stares he was getting and, enjoy the rare moment of peace he was having. He honestly deserved one, after beating Terumi and saving the world, he only survived the trip back from the boundary, through luck alone.

"Is that him?" a male voice whispered on Ragna's right, then a second voice responded, "Yeah, the guy who saved the world, Ragna the Bloodedge." Another voice joked, "Think he'd give me lessons in how to fight?" The first one returned, his tone a bit louder, "Are you kidding me?! I mean, if those rumors about him being taught by Jubei of the six heroes are true, an average joe like me or you have no chance."

Ragna rolled his eyes, before mentally cursing, "Damn, it Kagura why in the hell, did you advertise me as some big hero?" Of course, the reaper knew why, after all, the black gale was given the hefty task of changing the public opinion on Ragna, while making an excuse for removing his larger than life bounty in one fell swoop.

"He couldn't talk up Jin, Noel or hell I'd even help the bastard up on his high horse, so I didn't deal with all this shit myself," Ragna grumbled out, stopping his quick walking pace to look into the window of a store, trying his best not to glare at a chibi, stuffed toy designed after himself.

It was the first of several toys designed in his likeness, and Ragna loathed it, he didn't go on a one-man rebellion against the entire world to be praised, let alone looked at as an example of goodwill. As he stood there, a group of girls passed by him, their whispers reaching his ears, probably somewhat on purpose.

"That's him, isn't it? The legendary hero who saved the world, who would think he'd be such a cutie?" The first girl in the group said that while passing, as the second followed up with a slightly concerned tone, "He looks kinda like the delinquent type, he might get a bit too rough." the final girl brushed off that and, replied "That's fine, he can take me to bed as rough as he likes."

Having heard enough, Ragna sighed while walking back into the crowd hoping to find a nice, quiet, corner for him to relax in. That didn't happen, however, as he was making his way towards an abandoned building he tended to crash in during the day, he saw something that pissed him off.

Three older men had surrounded a little girl. She seemed around the age of twelve and was wearing a face of distress from her situation. "Pl..please sirs, I was just as..asking about...eep!" She made a small noise of the men took a step towards her, responding, "Don't care, runt, we've been stuck bored as hell and, I'm sure we could find some with you.

Before the man could move forward another step, a powerful punch landed on the wall beside him, making a small crater in the brick. Ragna had lunged toward them in a moment's notice and, growled out, "Back off, I'm not letting you lay a hand on the kid."

"Ah shit, what luck do we have to run into the damn Grim Reaper!" One of the men shouted before turning tail, the other's clattering behind him, hoping Ragna wasn't going to hunt them down. The girl had fallen as Ragna punched the wall, but muttered out, "Th..thank you, sir."

Ragna turned and, brought his hand, out replying, "It's Ragna, and it's nothing kid, I just hate, scum like that, messing around with kids en shit, makes'em almost worse than Terumi." The girl took it letting Ragna, get a good look at her.

Her hair was long and, colored white like his own, with a small butterfly hairpiece on the left side of her head. Strangely enough, her face reminded Ragna of Noel, if only slightly, her eyes were a deep crimson that felt off, because of the light air around her.

She was wearing a sleeveless red jacket, that clashed with a blouse that was white on the sides, black in the middle with blue lining around the seams. On her feet, she had ankle-high combat boots that were colored white, with blue trimmings.

Another strange thing was the empty holster for a rifle attached to the back of her jacket, but considering how many belts he wears, he wasn't going to judge. He looked at the girl, before awkwardly rubbing the back of his asking, "So, uh where are your parents at?"

"Um, well I'm still looking for them actually, I was going to ask those men to help me but, then they," Ragna cut her off, "Yeah I know, how about I take you up to the local NOL branch, they'll help in finding them," and then he thought to himself, "And, get me the hell out of here before a crowd gathers."

"Alright, um by the way, uh my name is Natalia," Ragna mentally rolled his eyes at that, replying "Sure, Natalia right, let just get goin." Natalia did a strong nod, with a small smile on her lips as she followed behind the man of the blue.

(A distance from Kagutsuchi)

In the middle of a field, some distance from Kagutsuchi. A blade seemed to pierce the air carving downward leaving a white crack as it moved. After nearly touching the grass, the blade pulled back, into it and, a person slipped through it falling to the ground.

It was a boy who couldn't have been over the age of 16, with light blonde hair and, green eyes. He had on a black leather jacket, with a white inside over a muscle shirt that was a similar black on the side and, green in the middle making a large upside-down V. His pants were black in color with green blade designs running down to the ankle, and his shoes were casual tennis shoes colored grey with Greenlining.

Pushing the tip of his sword on the ground, he pulled himself up shaking his head while muttering, "That wasn't my best landing." His eyes went to the blue sky after returning his sword to the sheath on the red belt going around his waist and took a breath thinking, "Can't believe it, fresh air. Well, fresher than normal anyways."

"Focus," he scolded himself while snapping his eyes from the sky, "it won't be long till "it" shows up again, and this time for all the marbles too." If things weren't as dire as they were he'd feel excited, hell he still did, to be honest. The boy then told himself, "Well, now to find dear old asshole and, make sure the world stays safe...wonderful."

(With Kokonoe)

"Hey, Tager.", Kokonoe's voice filled the Red Devil's ears from communication ars and, he responded, "Yes Kokonoe?" Hearing his response she continued, "I'm sending you some coordinates for what seems to be a powerful temporal distortion, I want you to check it out and, report back whatever find."

The red devil pushed up his glasses before saying, "I'm en route now." Kokonoe sighed at her desk, she hoped not a single lick of the worry she was feeling got out, because the worse case could be the return of Terumi and, she wasn't taking a chance of it being true.

That's when another voice came over the comms, "Hey, you annoying bitch." It was Azrael, Kokonoe dreaded the fact that she "rehired" the mad dog but, having him was more than power equalizer, she responded, "What is it now?"

"I and your little toy found something strange, she's bringing her back to ya," that made the grimalkin narrow her eyes, before saying "Okay then, if there's nothing else then rendezvous with Tager at these cords." she heard him growl out a whatever and, take off.

(Back with Ragna)

It always felt strange, walking through an NOL branch door, without weapons being aimed at him or traps going off. Natalia stuck close to him, in fact, to a somewhat uncomfortable degree. It didn't help any that everyone he passed had wide-eyes on him since he wasn't the type to hang around children, adding in her similar eyes and, hair color.

Finally, he reached the main office opening the door to see Kagura sitting in the desk, Noel was sitting at a table off to the left side eating with Makoto. Looking up from pretending to do paperwork, he instantly noticed the little girl at his side and, the similarities between them.

"Whoa, Ragna what's with the female mini-me?!"Kagura shouted Ragna responded with a groan, before growling out, "The hell are you on about you moron?" This, of course, got Noel and Makoto's attention.

"Whoa, when did this happen Ragna, you gotta tell us that you have someone before just suddenly dropping you got a kid on us," Makoto said with a bit of a teasing smile. Noel simply gave Ragna an empty stare, before asking, "Ragna did you go and, have a kid behind my back?"

Ragna's spine chilled before scowling out at Kagura, "Now look what you did dumb...err, you idiot!" Ragna caught himself since he was with a kid, and turned to the girls saying, "And let me just explain Noel, this isn't my dam...darn it!"

(A few minutes of explaining later)

"Oh, so that's what it is. Sorry for misunderstanding then, hehe." Makoto nervously laughed slightly nervous at drawing out Ragna's Ire, while Noel simply replied with a huff of relief. Kagura walked over to Ragna, giving him a pat on the back saying, "You know I was joking, after all, you wouldn't be able to keep a girl around long enough to get that far."

"Shut up," Ragna scowled pushing the black gale away, turning his head to look at Natalia who had watched the scene unfold, telling her, "Look, kid despite what your probably thinking, this crew can find your parents...err well maybe."

Natalia replied instantly while grabbing onto his leg, "It's fine I found them already," Ragna and, Kagura both raised an eyebrow at that as she leaped to the middle of the room, first pointing at Noel and, then Ragna saying with a smile of glee, "She's mommy and, your papa!"

A collective of loud whats filled the office room, as outside a figure wearing a yellow shroud stood at the front gate. Light brown eyes aimed at Kagura's office, as the figure raised a gloved hand clenching as black flames appeared to cover it. The figure thought confidently, "Found you, father, hehe."

Chapter 1 end

Child file - 00

Name -

Age -

Weapon name -

Drive -

Overdrive -

Azure Drive Skill -

Small summary -

Author's note - Above is a sort of template that will give brief explanations over the different children, I'll have the "child file" of 1 -2 children this one simply shows an idea of the template, as such there is no info provided.

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, it's my first time writing in a long while so it'll seem rusty and, bad I'm sure. Either way comment, review or flame(constructively) at will. I'll also say I can't confirm a schedule due to working hours I hope that can be understood, that will can also effect chapter lengths at times.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(With the mysterious boy)

He had been running for some time, aiming to make it to Kagutsuchi proper on foot. "Man running this is a much at once is bitch, I'd use a petal to surf but, pretty sure giving a signal like mom's off would give me away more than I already have."

"Stop right there," a voice the boy recognized called out, jumping backward slightly as the Red Devil landed on the ground, making it shake like an earthquake. Tager adjusted his glasses, before continuing, "So, you're the culprit behind the distortion."

The boy sighed under his breath, thinking, "Damn, my father's luck for sticking to me like tartar to Arakune." he then, responded to the devil's question hand going to the hilt of his blade, "Look even if I was, I'm not here looking to fight, just tell me where I can find Ragna the Bloodedge."

Tager scoffed before saying, "Even if I did know, I'm not green enough to just tell someone without a good reason." The Red Devil continued on to say, "Now, I can bring you in with me to answer some questions the easy way, or..." before, Tager could finish, the boy clicked his tongue, dashing forward aiming to pass by the red devil.

"It's rude to run off while someone's talking, you know," Tager swung his left arm while saying this. In a flash, Tager's metal arm clashed with the sword that the boy drew. The boy's right arm shook, as Tager's raw strength made him lose ground before, finally, he was tossed backward as Tager told him, "Look I don't want to fight either, just come in with me and, answer some questions."

"What strength, so that's the Red Devil in his prime huh?" the boy thought, before rolling back to recover, and once on his feet, he replied "I don't have time for questions or to be giving answers, I'll find him by myself, so just stay out of my way."

Iron Tager replied, a sigh on his breath, "I see, I'll move if you can tell me why you need to find the Grim Reaper." that made the boy raise an eyebrow, replying "Grim Reaper? The hell are you on about even, whatever I'll take you down it'll be quicker for both us."

(Play Blazblue! Certainty By Kiku Ichimonji Youtube)

The boy leaped forward aiming for Tager this time, doing a quick swipe with his foot. As the Red Devil blocked it with his right arm, the boy adjusted his footing expertly jumping off of Tager's arm, while taking a swipe at the devil's shoulder landing behind him.

Doing a quick turn while swiping his left arm, Tager went after the boy, who surprised him by doing a quick jumping right knee, at his face. The hit landed, though as the boy flew forward gaining a cocky smile Tager's right arm caught his left leg in a tight grip.

"Atomic Collider!" Tager called out before slamming the boy into the ground, in front of him, Tager then picked him up saying, "Gadget Finger!" After being popped onto his feet the boy seemed to stutter for a moment, before leaping backward to gain his footing.

Tager pushed up his glasses, as the boy thought, "Damnit, this bucket of bolts is making me look like an amateur, let's see him stop this."

"Falling Edge!" he jumped back disappearing from sight, before coming crashing down on top of Tager, taking the Red Devil off-guard and, he followed up with several slashes of his short sword with kicks in between them. Finishing off the combo, the boy said, "Disappear! Hell's Cutter!"

His sword was coated with black flames, and he dashed through Tager, who was frozen in place, with a black slash going through him. As the boy, flicked the flames off his sword, four more slashes appeared on Tager and, a swarm of red orbs came into his body, as they exploded.

"That move," Tager grumbled while picking himself up, "it was using the power Azure, it seems I'll have to get serious." The boy made a snicker before saying "I won't let you, Dead Slice!" he did a lightning-quick, dashing strike on Tager though the Red Devil was prepared.

Taking the hit, Tager went to grab the boy, who went to dash backward only to find himself dragged into Tager's grab. "What the!" The boy said in surprise, as Tager answered his shock, "It's the power of magnetism!"

Capturing the boy in his grasp, Tager then threw the boy into the air as the kid wondered, "Magnetism? When in the hell did he," suddenly he remembered back to how Tager popped him onto his feet painlessly, the boy scowled "Son of a bitch."

As Tager leaped after the boy he roared out, "Genesic Emerald," as he caught the boy starting his long fall to the ground, continuing with, "Tager," and as he finally crashed into the ground, cratering the earth with the boy's body against his metal arm, he finished by booming out, "Buster!"

(Music end)

Tager did a small leap back, before contacting Kokonoe saying, "Kokonoe, I've apprehended the likely the disturbance, bringing him..hm!?" He suddenly was forced to raise an arm to guard against a large blade that resembled one of lambda's own that shot from the dust cloud at him.

"Is something wrong Tager?!" asked him quickly, he replied, "it'll be easier to see than explain, activating the ocular system link."

What came up on her screen made Kokonoe drop the sucker, that hung in her. A crimson red eye burned through the dust, before with a loud roar, the dust scattered revealing the boy Tager had been fighting with blackish green flames. A scan of the flames gave off, the same signature of both Ragna's Grimoire and, Lamda's Idea Engine.

"Hey, asshole," Kokonoe's voice filled the boy's ears and, she continued as the flames died down, "just what the hell are you!?" she didn't like his response, "Ah screw off Gra...Grimalkin, get your damn bucket of bolts out of the way!"

Kokonoe scowled before hissing out, "Tager, I'm ordering you take him down by any means necessary." Tager responded while pushing his glasses up, "Alright, Kokonoe," he then regarded the boy, "I wasn't aiming to bring serious harm to you, but the azure's power isn't something we can ignore."

"Then don't ignore it and, come at me with everything you have it won't do any good against me." the boy growled out, turning his back to Tager, continuing with a wicked grin, "Unless of course, your a second rate soldier?"

(Back with Ragna and co.)

"What do you mean, Noel and I are your parent's kid?" Ragna scowled in confusion at Natalia. The little girl responded with a small giggle while Makoto growled out, "Ragna, did you of all people lay your hands on Noel without saying anything."

Noel quickly responded for him, a slight hint of anguish in her tone, "H..he hasn't done anything, b..besides Makoto I would have made sure to tell you if I was pregnant!" Kagura retorted with, "But look at this kid, she looks dead-on like what I a child from the two of you, would look like!"

"Hehe, it's because I'm from the future!" Natalia cheered out, making Ragna rub his forehead thinking, "This is ridiculous." Noel stuttered out with pink cheeks, "Th...the future? So, Ragna and, I get together to have a baby?"

Natalia nodded clapping her hands together, replied, "Yep mommy and, it's due to happen a couple days from now." Ragna, not buying the whole thing said, "Really? Then why are you here again?" The little girl took a moment to think, before saying with a strained tone, "Because I wanted to see mommy and, daddy in their youth?"

"Yeah, alright kid now how about the real reason?" Ragna asked the girl kicked the ground whining out, "But, papa it's the truth it really is!" Ragna was about to shut the kid down, as they heard the voice of a guard cry out "Hey kids aren't allowed to run..ack!"

A man in the standard NOL guard uniform was blasted through the door, a small cloaked figure standing on his chest. Just as Kagura was about to say something, the figure lunged at Natalia who in a moment's notice, reacted by summoning a rifle type weapon into her hands taking a quick shot.

It grazed the figure's shoulder as it reared it's fist back going for what seemed to be a palm strike. Natalia barely blocked the attack with the base of her rifle and with one, shaky hand pushed against her opponent's attack. With her left hand, Natalia summoned a survival knife going to stab her attacker in the shoulder.

"Ain't happenin scrub," a young female voice scowled out, catching the knife blade with the base of her hand, small drips of blood dripping from it, the girl hissed out, "I'm the one whose existence will be saved, not an annoying pampered runt."

Natalia's eyes narrowed before kicking the cloaked girl, in the stomach several times making her attacker flinch. Taking the moment, Natalia wrenched her knife free of the cloaked girl's grip, going for another swipe. The cloaked girl retreated, dodging back with a small backflip as Natalia raised her rifle, with the sight snapping up and, locking on.

The cloaked girl brought up her open-fingered gloves, narrowing her fingers like they were claws. Natalia hissed out a response to the girl's earlier comment, "Hemp, do you think our papa could want a bully like you?"

The girl growled violently at the comment before lunging again, this time though, she was caught mid-air by Ragna. The Grim Reaper then roared at both girls, "That's enough! I don't what the hell is going on, but I swear to god I'm going throw Kagura's desk out of a window if, you brats don't stop fighting for a second and, answer my damn question! ..Urk and, quit kicking me in the stomach!"

The sheer force of Ragna's roar of anger, made Natalia yelp and, drop her rifle onto the ground, causing it to disappear. The cloaked girl that was struggling, and had delivered several hits on Ragna's body settled down letting Ragna notice the soft, furry tail that had done it's best to tuck between her legs.

"So, you're a beastkin then," Ragna dropped her and, grabbed the cloak with a quick swipe ripping it off.

The beast kin girl that was revealed had short, brown hair, with light brown eyes, sharp lizard-like pupils gazed at Ragna. She lacked actual ears, and the teeth she bared were sharp as knives. The tail Ragna felt was long and, like her pupils was lizard-like with blackish, red fur running down it.

For clothing, she had on a sleeveless jersey that's hem stopped over her belly button and black shorts that stopped above her kneecaps. Her running shoes were orange, with black-red trimmings.

"Whatever, that whiny brat told you is a big lie pop's, she's just tryin ta get ya into her weak mum's skirt, yer better off with mah mum." Ragna rolled his eyes thinking, "Great another brat with a head problem."

Ragna then asked, "I'm gonna regret this, but whose your mom supposed to be again you delusional brat?" the girl scoffed out, "I ain't delusional, and my damn mum's standin next ta the biggest cry-baby since that dumbass Platinum."

"Eh, Me?!" Makoto blinked in surprise as the girl nodded, scowling out "Ya you, now why don't you and, pops head off ta some hotel to get busy makin me a reality?"

(In the forests near Ikaruga)

The sky filled with black cracks, for a moment before giving away shattering like glass dropping a pitch, black orb. The orb dropped like a rock, and once it hit the ground, it expanded like an explosion before compressing back down. In those few moments, it devoured the life of everything covered by its black expanse, and in that patch of wasteland, the orb cracked with purple lines, shattering while leaving a being shrouded in darkness.

A mouth of razor teeth smiled viciously, spanning the entire length of its face. Opening its mouth pure seither leaked out in a purple cloud, the dead dirt, simmering at the being's touch. It whispered out, a chuckle escaping it, "I found you...the one I need, to be truly born."

End of Chapter 2

Child File -001

Name - Natalia Vermilion

Age - Twelve

Weapon(s) name - ShadowHunter(Rifle ), Orochi Fang(Survival Knife)

Drive - Bullet Dancer -Description - Fire's rifle bouncing bullets off of the environment to take enemies by surprise, and wields Orochi fang to fend off enemies while the rifle's energy regenerates.

Overdrive - Violent Storm~Bullet Ballet~ Description - ShadowHunter is kicked into an overhaul state, allowing for several bullets to be fire at a time due to a near-instant energy regen state, while mixing in quick swipes with the Orochi Fang.

Azure Drive - Devouring Black ~Consuming Mark~ -Description- can mark an opponent after hitting them with an Azure enhanced, given the time, she can focus on the mark to create an orb of darkness around the enemy. It constantly injures them and restores life to herself before it shatters leaving the opponent to fall on the ground.

In the overdrive state, the focus time is halved and, the opponent actively sucks enemies into it, ending in a lethal explosion.

Small Summery - The daughter of Noel and, Ragna. She tends to take after her mother's mannerisms and, is very precious in the eyes of her parents. Despite her father's reservations, she went into the NOL academy and, was regaled as a child prodigy.

Due to Ragna's specific feelings about her fighting, she was taught sniping and, scouting skills which due to her specialized weapon ShadowHunter it was easy for her to learn.

Reviews -

Mystech Master - To be honest, Hazama because I love his character, he's my fav. Azrael is largely just because I kinda want him there.


End file.
